Fire and Rain
by ChibiTot-chan
Summary: The events that took place in her life were like a wild fire destroying everything she held dear, while the calmness of a stranger brings her peace to her burning world


Authors Note: This is my third Sailor Moon story. I hope everyone will please be kind to review, Does anyone know how to reach sailor ronin- usachan?  
  
***************  
  
The sky was grey with sprinkles of rain falling from the sky, the young girl sat near the window watching the rain fall. Blue eyes peered out the window looking down below, watching as if she were waiting for someone to come home.  
  
A figure stood just below her window on the sidewalk in front of the apartment, she stood up hastily letting the hot cup fall from her hands the sound of glass shattering barely reached her ears as she ran out the door. She ran down the stairs, running through the exit doors.  
  
She looked around frantically. Maybe he was still here he was just playing a little game of hide and goes seek with her, like he always did when he came back. But the quietness of the streets hit her ears, as she saw no one on the sidewalks. She walked back into the apartment building.  
  
She opened the door to her apartment again, shutting it quietly behind her. Tears formed in her eyes, as she walked toward the window. She looked back towards the telephone it's only been twenty minutes since they called her.  
  
***************  
  
She was sitting at the stove preparing dinner for when he came back tonight. This would be their second year anniversary since they gotten married. A smile crossed her face as she thought about it, this was definitely a good day for them both.  
  
The phone rang as she stirred around the rice, placing the wooden spoon down she went to answer the phone, so she can finish the dinner. It would be only an hour now till he came home, yet the voice on the other line made her heart freeze.  
  
"Is this Mrs. Maxwell?"  
  
She was hesitant to reply. If she told him she was in fact the one he was looking for, what would he say? What news would this bring? She felt a tug at her heart. Why did she feel so empty all of a sudden?  
  
"Hello? Is this Mrs. Maxwell?"  
  
"Y-y-Yes it is she said, May I ask who this is?"  
  
The man on the other end cleared his throat as silence fell between them. With every second she grew more anxious, was he coming home?  
  
"Is my husband well?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, he died the other night. I just wanted to call you and give you our deepest apologies" he said, She didn't hear anything after that, as the phone fell from her hand. Tears fell from her eyes as she covered her face.  
  
"Duo" she cried, falling down in the kitchen.  
  
***********************  
  
They all were gathered in a small chapel on the south side of the city. They sat all in the chapel, sitting as they sat there silently some weeping with sorrow. The chapel grew silent as they saw a small petite blonde haired girl standing in the doorway.  
  
She stood there for a while before walking into the church walking down the aisle. She sat beside a brunette haired girl, who smiled at her to give her some sympathy. The priest stood in front, on the left side of the casket which held Duo.  
  
"We are all gathered today to remember the life of Duo Maxwell, Who touched the lives of many people he came into contact with" the priest said.  
  
Usagi didn't hear anything as she stared at the casket, knowing who was in there. Tears fell from her eyes, as she began to shake. This wasn't fair, what did they do to deserve this?  
  
"Usagi, you might want to go to the casket to see Duo" Someone said.  
  
Usagi nodded her head as she stood, walking down the small aisle towards the front of the church. With each step she took, she felt her heart grow heavy and her legs felt like jelly. The casket got closer, as she stood in front of it, peering down at her husbands face.  
  
He looked like he was sleeping, before she knew it she threw herself at him. Tears falling from her eyes as she started to talk to him, "Why did you leave me?" she asked. Makoto pulled her away from the casket, and out of the church.  
  
The priest closed the casket as they all filed outside to watch him be buried. Usagi was standing in front of it, as she watched them lower him down into the ground, covering it with dirt.  
  
My lover's gone, No earthly ships will ever bring him home again.  
  
The tune upon his lips has passed I sing alone, My lover's gone.  
  
********************* 


End file.
